A refrigerator is a device which supplies cooling air generated by a refrigerating cycle to a storage chamber and maintains freshness of various food items for a long period of time. In general, a refrigerator may include a main body having a storage chamber for storing food items, and a door hinge-coupled to one side of the main body and for opening/closing the storage chamber. The main body includes refrigerating cycle components, such as a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, an expansion valve and the like. Cooling air generated in the evaporator is supplied to the storage chamber so that food items, etc. stored in the storage chamber may be kept at a low temperature for a long period of time.
Recent refrigerator doors include dispensers, through which a user removes water or ice cubes (pieces of ices, ice, etc.) from a water supply unit or an ice making device provided in the refrigerator without opening the refrigerator door. The dispenser may include a case concavely formed at a front surface of the refrigerator door in a thickness direction, and a communication chute for connecting the case and the water supply source and/or the ice making device. A mechanism device for opening/closing the communication chute may be installed at one side of the case, and the user may dispense ice cubes or the like by putting a container into a space where the mechanism device is not installed.